Playing Disney
by gleeme33
Summary: Through a NYADA internship and a twist of fate, Rachel lands her first Broadway role - Ariel in The Little Mermaid. However, with so little experience, her director sends her to the one place where she can truly meet her character - Disney World. A semester in Orlando is not the worst thing in the world, but leaving Kurt and New York behind is not exactly what she had planned.
1. Prolog

_Full Summary_

Through a NYADA internship, Rachel finds herself stumbling upon her Broadway debut as part of the ensemble of Disney's _The Little Mermaid_. However, when the lead cannot go on and the director has not yet cast a proper understudy, Rachel and a group of other girls have to fight for the part – with much determination and after watching as many videos of Sierra Boggess as humanly possible, Rachel lands the role – but there's a catch. Since she is not properly trained and as so little experience, Rachel and the other ensemble girls – now jealous, bitter, and cast respectively as Ariel's six sisters – are sent packing. Their director sends them to the one place they can go to truly tap into their character without fail – Disney World.

Having to leave Kurt, New York, and NYADA behind for a semester in Orlando isn't exactly fun and games, and Rachel and the other girls soon discover that being a princess isn't just about twirling your hair and looking pretty. Soon, they discover a new type of Disney World that they'd never even considered when they visited the place where dreams come true as children. They are face-to-face with the real Disney World, straight from the eyes of the princesses themselves – or, at least, the actors who play them. Meanwhile, the director frantically searches for a proper Prince Eric, and Brody holds more than firm on landing the part. But his competition is more than steep, and with so much to do and so little time, no one is sure where the show's fate stands. The curtain is rising, and now it's show time – but being a working Broadway actor is much more than simply playing Disney.

_Couples_

Brochel, Klaine, OC couples

_Friendships_

Hummelberry, Brody/Kurt, OC friendships

_Prolog_

"Awkward elephants!" Cassandra July snapped her fingers and grinned slyly. "_That's _what I'll call you all! _Awkward elephants_!" She repeated the name as if she had just discovered the cure for cancer. "That's what you all are!" She continued. "You're not dancers – not even _close_ – you're all _awkward elephants_! C'mon, people – this is _The Hunger Games_, got it? You should be killing each other to be the best! And…more to the point," she took in a needless, dramatic sigh. "You all _suck_…" the morning dance class, however, continued to plié and jeté with intense accuracy, regardless of their teacher's remarks. This cycle continued for the next four and a half hours without any sort of break, and Rachel thought for sure that her feet were bleeding.

"Cassie!" A voice called, followed by the clink of double-doors closing behind the new arriver. When he stepped into her line of vision, Rachel saw that it was Brody – she didn't dare stop dancing long enough to properly acknowledge him, though, and she hoped that he understood. "I've got an announcement to make to your class," he continued, as the teacher eyed him. "C'mon, give them a break," pleaded the upperclassman. "And this'll only take a second."

"Ugh…_fine_…" she finally agreed, with a small scoff. "Awkward elephants, sit where you are. Brody here 's got an announcement. Aren't you lucky? I wanted you all to dance 'til you collapsed…"

"Hey guys," said Brody, with a small wave, addressing the class in front of him. "Just wanted to let you know that freshmen internships are starting up for this year – you can sign up in Ms. Tibideaux's office. I'd really suggest getting involved early – it's how I landed my Broadway debut…I mean, I just was a Flying Monkey but still…"

"Thank you, Mr. Weston," Cassandra spat dismissively. "That'll be all, thanks. Now let my class get back to being whipped into shape."

"Go easy on 'em, Cass," Brody smiled at her, and left without another word.

As soon as Cassandra's class got out, everyone, Rachel included, stormed into Carmen Tibideaux's office – Brody was right when he said internships got your foot in the door, and with a school like NYADA, the opportunities seemed endless. After she scribbled her name on a few sheets, Rachel had to catch her breath – she had just taken a major step towards achieving her life-long dream.

_Just look at me, and you will see, someone beyond her wildest dreams_…


	2. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Just a quick note: all of the characters that will be written in throughout the story will be OC's, unless referenced otherwise. For example, the character of Josephine is an original character of mine, but Sierra Boggess, who will be referenced in the story by Rachel, is a real person (she is a stage actress, and was the original Ariel on Broadway). Also, in my story, Brody was never with Cassandra. That piece of plot made me really angry and just should never have happened. Remember to review. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter One_

Josephine Lore was more than used to responding to a name that was not hers – by now, she responded to it more than her actual name. Although it was the middle of November, it was still warm enough outside where she didn't find herself shivering while in her costume all day along. A little girl, who must have been about four, tugged on the skirt of her long, blue dress. This was one of the few times that she actually _wore _a dress – her other costume was much more recognizable, but also kept her in one place; almost as if she were on display. Josephine turned around to see the girl standing there, red autograph book in hand. She was dressed in a Disney Store classic – that little girls' dress that was light purple on top, and came down in a swirl of an aqua blue skirt. Her fair, mousy hair poked out of a silver, plastic crown, and her little feet were adorned with tiny, plastic, light-up heels. She smiled in a daze of genuine happiness when she saw Josephine turn around for her; the little girl caught her breath, looked up at Josephine, and asked:

"Ariel?"

At first sight of the little girl, Josephine got down on her knees and smiled.

"Why, hello there, sweetheart," she responded. "What's your name?"

"Lily," said the girl.

"Lily? Oh, what a pretty name! Are you have a nice time today? Have you been on any rides?"

Lily shook her head, and replied: "I wanted to see you first. You're my favorite princess in the whole world!" And she wrapped her little arms around her, consuming the older girl in a huge, whole-hearted hug.

It was moments like these when Josephine remembered why she loved her job.

"I love you, Ariel," Lily peeped.

"I love you too, Lily," Josephine answered. "I love you, too."

"Hey! Rachel! Wait up!"

Brody rushed to catch up with Rachel as she crossed forty-seventh, making her way out of the Theatre District. She could have just as easily jumped on the subway to make her way back to Bushwick, where her and Kurt's apartment was, but even though mid-November, it was such a nice day. Regardless of the weather, Rachel loved walking through the Theatre District, especially now. It was around five-thirty on a Wednesday, and Rachel's last class of the day was just getting out – this was perfect timing because Broadway matinees were just getting out as well. As Brody caught up to Rachel, they chatted about NYADA and Broadway and other things while both of them were preoccupied by what was playing out in front of them – theaters all around them, each with a stage door propped open, each with the actors and actresses from their respective Broadway shows scribbling their autographs on playbills and taking pictures with fans…

"Did you ever do that?" Rachel asked Brody. "I mean, when you were in _Wicked_, did you ever stage door?"

"Yeah, every chance I got!" He proclaimed. "But I was just in the ensemble, it's not like anyone was rushing to get my autograph or anything…"

"I would have," she smiled at me. "What was it like? To stage door?"

"Beautiful," Brody grinned sincerely. "One of the best experiences of my life. That'll be you, soon, too."

"I don't know…I'm only a freshman, and – "

"It'll happen, Rach," he told her. "Sooner or later – most likely, sooner – it'll happen. Hey, I remembered what I wanted to tell you in the first place!"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I signed up for a master class in SoHo. There was an extra spot open, so I took that one too. I thought…maybe…if you weren't busy…"

"Yeah, I'd love to do that!" She answered excitedly. "Who's teaching?"

"Some new director I've never heard of," he said. "Her name's Rosalind Holloway – sounds fancy, huh? I don't know anything about her, other than she's taking over some up-coming show. But I think she's affiliated with Disney."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Sierra Boggess is teaching it with her, and – "

"_Sierra Boggess_?" She exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down right there on the street. "We're going to take a class with…_Sierra Boggess_?"

"You like her?"

"_Like _her? She's one of my idols! I mean, she's not up there with Barbra or Patti or Bernadette or anything, but she's in the same league as Idina and Lea and Jennifer and Sutton and – "

"Okay, I got it," Brody was laughing. "Stop yourself before somebody gets hurt!"

"Okay, okay…" Rachel smiled and hit Brody playfully on the shoulder. "But…_Sierra_! Oh, my God, _Sierra_!"

_A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes _played drawly over the speakers at Cinderella's Royal Table, a go-to restaurant in Fantasyland. Josephine had just enough time to change out of her costume and loose the princess-voice before meeting her boyfriend, Kyle, after work for dinner. Whenever she worked late, Ariel was one of the princesses who hung around at Cinderella's Royal Table, and talked to families while they dined – luckily, Josephine was off-work tonight, so she didn't have to worry about that. It was almost a relief to be here on her own time, abandoning the red wig and folded hands, letting her long blonde hair down and feeling free to bite her nails if she so pleased. She looked to the girls who were still in character as their princesses around her – namely, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and Mulan. The girls looked at her and gave her supporting looks. Tonight was Josephina's twenty-fifth birthday – tonight, she was expecting something. Kyle made his way into the restaurant, and they found their table easily, since she had spent so much time here.

"Josie," said Kyle, after their meal was finished and they walked under the star-speckled, Florida sky. "I've got to tell you something."

_Tell me?_ Josephina thought, her whole being turning to butterflies. _Or…ask me_?

"Yes…"

"Jo," he addressed her, squeezing her hand. "We've been together for almost five years now. And, I love you – I love you so, much…"

"And…?"

"And…I think it's better if we start seeing other people."

Josephina's jaw dropped in complete shock and horror.

"You're…you're breaking up with me? I thought…I thought…" but she stopped herself and held back both her words and her tears. "But…why?"

"Honestly," Kyle stated. "It's your work, Josie – you're _never _around anymore, I hardly even see you! You said this job was only temporary – it's like you love Mickey Mouse more then you love me! I can't do this any more, Jo. I'm sick of it. I love you, and I'm sorry, but I'm done."

And, as he left her, Josephine fell to her knees, and cried.


End file.
